


Revenge

by Bronzewitch30928



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I cant believe im writing this, I dunno whaat im writing but I like it., M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, bill is up to no good!, cipherpines, mabifica, oh it's underage because dip-dop and Bill have sex, she's a handful, the twin have a lil sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzewitch30928/pseuds/Bronzewitch30928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years have passed since Dipper and Mabel locked Bill in a small patch of forest outside of the town of Gravity Falls. Things have changed and while Bill may be set on revenge, he's going to find that he forgot a lot of what it means to be human. </p>
<p>That includes falling in love, both platonic and romantically.</p>
<p>Written because I'm a sap who love shipping these two dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait what?

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream with several other ideas I shall write before slipping back into my slumber.
> 
> And as usual I have no beta so all this is looked over by moi~
> 
> Enjoy my ravings!

Bill Cipher was having fun. It had been a long time since he had used his human form, and he was surprised at how many emotions and feeling he had forgotten he could feel. Pain was one that was always welcome, but joy, anger, and fear were some that he didn’t experience in his normal form.

He had also forgotten how good this body looked. Tall and lean in the form of a blond seventeen year old boy with gold eyes, he wasn’t oblivious to the good looks that made people stop and stare. It only made his looks a point of pride, just another way to control these simple meatbags.

And he was always up to messing with minds. He was a demon in any form after all. 

Right now he was walking through the Harvest Festival in Gravity Falls. The smells, the flavors, and sounds of food and dance made the very air festive. It was a warm feeling that reminded him of the times when he was worshipped as a god, feared and given gifts to stay his fury and boredom. 

He smiled as he rounded a series of cheap game stalls, and walked over to buy some kettle corn.

Suddenly he stopped. Over the sounds of the festival were several laughs. One loud and obnoxious, yet still warm, and the other deep and soft. They rung cords in his mind.

Bill looked over at the Pines family. It had been four years since he had seen the twins. He still glowed red at the thought that they had been able to not only stop his plans to destroy the barriers that kept the Supernatural from flowing out into the rest of the world, but had been able to seal him in a small area in the forest bordering the town. He had only been able to break free a few days ago, so he wasn’t as strong as he normally was. Which was why he was using the body. It was a cheap and simple way to restore his powers.

Needless to say, Bill wanted revenge. 

Four years had done a lot for the Pines family. There were two adults with brown hair he didn’t know, probably their parents, and the old conman, who hadn’t changed very much, the two teens, who had sprouted like weeds, and a tiny little girl with short brown hair who was perched on the old man’s shoulders.

Shooting Star, who had grown up into a small supermodel with brown eyes and hair, a perfect smile, and a strange yet wonderful fashion style, was laughing and throwing balls into a small basket several feet away. Her face was smug as she turned around, having finally missed one. 

"Fifteen! A high score! Beat that Dipper!"

A young man with messy brown hair stepped up and took the balls offered, a look of concentration on his face. One by one he threw the balls into the bucket, each one making a solid thunk as it hit its mark. 

If Bill was impressed by Mabel’s growth, it was doubled by Dipper’s. He had filled out and shot up, his arms were still thin but it was obvious that they were filled with wirey muscle. His style hadn’t changed much, except for the blue hoodie and jeans he wore in place of the chorts and bubble vest.

He looked so foreign for a moment that Bill needed to look hard for the little sapling he had tormented as a child. 

He found it in the eyes. They were still the same warm brown, and had the same bags under them that were there when he was young. 

Surprisingly, Bill found it comforting to know that Pine Tree still had problems sleeping. He wondered what he dreamt about. Wait what? Why should he care? Bill turned his attention back on Dipper. 

At twenty he missed, a smug smile in place as he stepped aside so that Mabel could challenge his score. 

"Take him down sweetie." Stan said, pumping his fist into the air, the little girl on his shoulders being jostled as his shoulder moved.

"Liv, why don’t you go pester your brother?" Their mother said, reaching up to remove her before she fell. 

The moment her feet touched the ground, she took off through the throngs of people, her brother chasing after her yelling.

"Wait Olivia! Don’t run!" Dipper yelled as he attempted to follow his little sister through the crowd.

"Are you sure you’ll be able to take care of them?" The woman said, her eyes worried. "I mean, I know you take care of the kids every summer, but this is full time, and a five year old is a bit of a hand full."

"So are the twins." Stan said, eyes on the kids as Dipper finally managed to grab Olivia. 

"Yes but Liv has a lot of energy… will you be able to keep up?" The man asked, doubt in his voice.

"Nobody can have as much energy as Mabel on Mabel Juice, and I survived that! I’ll be fine." He told them, "but I still don’t know why you can’t take the kids to Antarctica with you." 

The parents rolled their eyes, smiling at him. 

Bill smiled to himself as he heard the good news. The kids were staying in Gravity Falls. Plans were already taking shape in his mind. 

A warmth filled him at the thought of them staying. Especially Dipper. Ugh what’s with these wierd thoughts? 

It started snowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is tough for a child genius. Also Dipper and Mabel discover that Bill is free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, posted with espresso pumping through my veins and the story un-beta'd. (Is that a word? I dont even know about more.)
> 
> Prompts taken on Tumblr via the same username. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^-^
> 
> Update: Okay so when I was rereading this I noticed that during the formatting, a couple lines were cut out. I am so sorry and it has been rectified.

Bill Cipher, demon, was watching the Pines from just inside the forest. He was in his normal form, the better to spy on them. Particularly Pine Tree. He was the focus of the revenge after all.

He was so absorbed in watching the teen (why would you put a razor blade so close to your neck you fool?!) he didn’t notice that he was also being watched.

—————————

One minute, he was alone. Just a tiny triangle floating in the trees. The next he became aware of the little girl who appeared right next to him.

  
“Who are you?” She asked.

"Who are you?" He asked in reply.

"I’m Olivia.

  
“I’m. .. Bill. Bill Cipher.”

"That’s a weird name." She said wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah? Well who asked you Ice Queen?" He said snarkily.

"What did you just call me?"

"Ice Queen. I think it fits. What with your Frozen obsession."

She was about to ask how he knew she loved Frozen more than any other movie, when she heard a shout from the Shack.

"OLIVIA~" Mabel sang into the morning mist.

She looked at the Shack and saw her brother leaving and her sister calling her name. “I have to go to school. I’ll be back later.” She said it like she would have rather go to the dentist’s office.

What a strange child, Bill thought to himself, as he secretly followed them.

—————————

Pine tree was boring to follow at school. Yeah he was fun, and funny, but high school was high school and Bill was bored.

So what if he had a good singing voice? If it wasn’t singing his praise or screaming in pure agony, Bill wasn’t interested.

Then he remembered the tiny girl. What was her name? Oh yeah. Olivia. Honestly Ice Queen was a better name for her.

He turned his all seeing eye and within moments he saw her, trying to present herself to children who were a lot bigger, and a lot dumber, than she was.

—————————

“Hi!” She said cheerfully, a big smile plastered all over her face. “I’m Olivia Pines. It’s nice to meet you all.”

“How old are you?” A boy in the back shouted.

  
“Umm… I really don’t want to answer tha-” she started to whisper, getting cut off by the teacher.

“Olivia is five years old. She was told she could go on to second grade since she was past both kindergarten and first grade. Shes a child prodigy.” The teacher said happily, proud to have a genius in her class. She was so wrapped up in her bliss, she didn’t notice the looks that were being passed around the room.

Olivia was mouthing along to what the teacher said. She had heard those words so many times she knew what they meant. “Here is your new punching bag.” Thats what child prodigy meant.

The only reason she had dedicated herself to reading, writing, and math was because she was an outcast among the children her own age. Too smart and too logical, nobody wanted to include the little freak who saw the patterns in the world.

She had thought that by going on to meet children older than her, she would find acceptance. She was wrong.

The teacher pointed to a seat in the middle that was empty and told her to sit down.

As soon as she did however, she shot right back up, a look of horror on her face as she grabbed her skirt.

There, right in the back, was a piece of bright red gum. And this wasn’t bunched up and easy to pull off. No, this was that watery gum that you get when it sits in a hot car for a while and then you try to chew it. Spread out and stained into the fabric itself.

She looked at the boy behind her, who was chewing a new piece. He smiled.

She went up to ask the teacher to clean her skirt.

Olivia wasn’t stupid. She knew this set the stage for the rest of the year.

—————————  
Three weeks later:  
—————————

Olivia felt like she was going crazy. She felt eyes on her almost everywhere she went. It was creepy but fascinating. And she knew exactly who was responsible.

Speaking of …..

"Why are you over here kid?" Bill said, floating up to the little Pines girl who was sitting in a deserted area of the school yard.

"Because the other kids are being mean to me." She said, sniffling and rubbing her nose which, combined with the cold, made it glow a bright red.

"Why?"

"Because I’m smarter than them."

"Why?"

"Because I am."

"Why?"

"Is that all you know how to say?" She snapped, her eyes alight with something like annoyance.

Bill knew he was being a pest, and that this was distracting from his objective of revenge, but he didn’t like seeing this vibrant girl, who glowed with colors, reduced to a sniveling pile of nothingness by those weak fools.

That was his job.

Honestly, Bill would never willingly admit to how freaked he was when he had seen her getting bullied. He knew humans could be cruel, but he had thought that cold cruelty was reserved for adults, or children going through that transition between pint sized and stretched.

Like his Pine Tree had. Wait. What’s with the HIS? Sure he still owned that meatsack but it didn’t matter. He should not be feeling this possessive about his mortal enemy.

"No. I know lots of things. Besides. Brevity is the soul of wit." Bill said.

She snorted at that, looking up to the floating little triangle. “You mean you don’t know how to talk to people.” She said, smirking when he tinted pink.

"I do so!" He said.

"Without freaking them out?" She said, remembering the first time he had come to her in her dreams, the night of the day she had confronted him at the Shack.

He had interrupted an awesome dream in which she was Elsa, Mabel was Anna, Dipper was Olaf and they had all journeyed Arendale together. Bill had appeared at that time and summoned a snow monster with icicles for teeth.

Bill was lucky she thought it was cool (pun intended), otherwise she would never talk to him again.

Surprisingly, when Bill thought about that he was let down. She was a unique mystery, a child who used logic and reason like an adult, but with the emotional stability of a child. She was like a new toy.

He wanted to play with her.

"Bill why do you keep following me?" She said, cutting his thoughts.

"Because you’re interesting." He said without pause.

"And is Dipper interesting too?" She said. If they had been playing chess it would have been check. As it was, Bill tinted pink and red.

"I dunno what you’re talking about Ice Queen." He said grumpily, turning away from her.

"Uh huh. His laptop crashing. His books catching fire. His pens breaking. Him tripping on air all the time. I’m not stupid Bill."

Bill started muttering. His entire body flashed hot pink, and he disappeared.

Olivia just sighed and walked back towards the school.  
—————————

Dipper wasn’t going insane. He wasn’t.  
He knew these weren’t accidents. His magic notes falling into the fireplace, him twisting his ankle on open air, his homework disappearing, and his laptop suddenly wiped of all programs and data was either a poltergeist or Bill. He hoped the former.

Dipper sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Duck!"

Dipper dipped to the floor as a knife flew through the air, and embedded itself in the blanket that covered the doorway.

Dipper looked up to see Olivia there, frowning at thin air. He got up just as she shot him an apologetic look, and dashed out of the room.

Dipper took the knife from the blanket and went to put it away.

"Hey Mabel," he called, "can you come to the kitchen?"

"Yeah." She shouted from the other room. "What’s up Dippy-dap?"

"I think Bill is back. See, this knife just flew at me from out of nowhere. If Liv hadn’t yelled duck," he shuddered slightly, "well my head would be in a completely different spot."

"Are you sure she didn’t throw it to get back at you for the dirty socks trick?" She teased, a worried look on her face.

Honestly they’d both be less concerned if it had been that.

"No Mabel. I don’t think so."

"Well maybe we should check the clearing. Just in case?"

"Yeah let’s do that."

—————————

Half an hour later, the Pines twins were exhausted and cold and approaching the clearing. When they got there twin looks of disbelief and horror worked onto their faces.

There they found evidence of an explosion, radiating out from a, now broken, binding circle. The nearby trees were stripped of leaves, burned to a crisp on one side, and leaning outwards from the epicenter.

And in the center was a completely deserted patch of earth. There was no Bill in sight.

The twins left, murmuring between themselves, agreeing to spend time relearning the basics, and learning more defensive magic.  
—————————  
Meanwhile:  
—————————

"That wasn’t nice Bill!" Olivia said to the triangle floating over her bed. He looked livid, his single eye turning red.

"What?"

"You can't just kill my brother!"

"And why not?" He said.

"Because it breaks every rule there is!" She yelled at him.

"And what rule would that be?" He asked sarcastically.

"The rule where friends don’t kill friends family."

Bill blanked, his single pupil dilated to the point where there was almost no whote left. Friend? How on earth was he a friend?

"How?" He asked, the echo in his voice softer than normal.

"How what?" She responded nervously. She had never heard rhat tone from Bill before.

"How are we friends?"

"Well I like seeing you. It’s fun to play with you." She shrugged, logic taking over. "That means that I think of you as a friend."

Bill thought about it. She is fun to be around. Just smart enough to be fun, not old enough to be a pest. And he was looking forward to seeing her everyday. In fact, when he wasn’t tormenting Pine Tree, he was with her.

Hell, he had even given her a name. He only did that for the special few that made a difference in his perception.

Huh. “You’re my friend.” He said, as though stating that the sky was blue.

Olivia just rolled her eyes and said, “Duh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before you all go crazy on me for making a five year old so... wierd... I would like to say that she is based both off of Charles Wallace (of the Wrinkle in Time series) and me. So ssssshhhhh. 
> 
> Comments? Concerns? Need a fact our something resolved? Comments are right down there so..... yeah. 
> 
> Oh and to the people who left kudos, thank you so much. You each made me squeal with delight!


	3. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter. It is a public servant announcement.

Read the third comment. 

I'll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and beginning. 
> 
> What did you think? Comments are always welcome ^-^
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
